Alphabet X
Not to be confused with X. [[Alphabet X|'Alphabet X']] is a 1.6 Insane Demon created by BlackP2sful, the same creator of Silent Club. It is a remake of Electroman Adventures. The level features numerous fake paths and traps. Due to a huge number of traps, memorization is important. Also, this level features many tight spaces in UFO segments and ship sequences which makes them even harder. Like Fake A Doom, there are numerous traps and misleading paths within the cube sections, and a handful of tight spaces in the ship sequences. This makes memorization the most important thing on this level. Therefore, it is generally considered a Very Hard or an Insane Demon. Gameplay *'0-6%: '''The level begins with a difficult cube section that involves a few tight jumps and invisible triple-spike jumps. *'7-12%:' Next, the player enters a memorization-based mini cube section. The blocks in this section are very similar to those in the background, making it necessary to memorize the correct inputs in a practice run. *'13-23%: Afterwards, the player transitions into a mini ship sequence which features a large amount of tight spaces to fly through, as well as a small number of fake paths. *'''24-28%: Next up is another cube section, which consists of mostly fading blocks and a large amount of fading sawblades, as well as a good amount of triple spikes. *'29-36%:' Then, the player transitions into a tricky ball segment that involves precise inputs at the very beginning and a few more fake paths, including one similar to the one found in Clubstep. *'37-43%:' Next, the player enters another memory-based cube section which uses invisible blocks as opposed to blocks that are the same color as the background. This switches back to a normal cube segment halfway through, one that features a couple of traps and a precise input at the end. *'44-47%:' Afterwards, the player enters A UFO section. This section isn't too difficult, and just contains a couple of fairly tight spaces. *'48-54%:' Then, the player enters a very tricky ship sequence which involves flying through several copy-pasted structures (sometimes literally). Some of the structures that the player may seem to be able to fly through are actually traps, however. *'55-61%:' Next, the player enters another difficult mini UFO segment that contains numerous tight spaces and a handful of fake paths. One of the correct paths allows you to get close to a gravity orb, which may cause you to switch gravity unintentionally. *'62-66%:' Afterwards, the player enters yet another mini ship sequence which relies exclusively on tight spaces for its sheer difficulty. *'67-79%:' Then, the player transitions into one final memory cube section, one that involves numerous fading blocks and a large amount of misleading jump orbs. *'80-91%:' Afterwards, the player switches to a tricky mini ball segment. This one involves a few precise inputs, and a couple of fake paths as well. *'92-100%:' Lastly, the player transitions into one final mini ship sequence, which requires flying through tight spaces formed by structures resembling the letter "X", possibly referencing the level's name. Then, the level ends. Fails * Zobros crashed at 63%. * Milesman34 crashed at 74%. * Riot crashed at 96%. * RyooN (XnailGD) allegedly crashed four times at 90%, and then once at 97%. * ___ crashed at 98%. * TrusTa crashed at 91%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 7,811 objects. * The creator of this level, BlackP2sful, might be the same person as Roadbose, the creator behind Ice Carbon Diablo X and Ice Carbon Zust. * On iFresternoch's very first Demons list, this level placed at #2, being declared to be harder than even Cataclysm. Obviously, we know that is false today. Walkthrough .]] Category:Insane Demon levels Category:1.6 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels